Secretos
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Esta historia empieza al terminar Avengers. Loki vuelve a Asgard donde deberá afrontar su familia, su castigo... su nueva realidad... Todo lo que parecía fácil se complicará. (quizás ya lo habréis leído en la categoría de Thor)


**Secretos**

**1. Reencuentro**

Levantó la cabeza para lanzar una ultima mirada de desden a los vengadores. Thor tras una ultima mirada de despedida, sin palabras, hizo que Loki cogiera el otro tirador del contenedor del tesseracto. Desaparecieron para reaparecer a aquel lugar que tanto había echado en falta y a la vez odiaba.

Aunque le costara de reconocer, ni que fuera solamente para si mismo, se sintió sosegado al volver a ver el castillo dorado a la luz del anochecer. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo, ahogándose en la mordaza. Dejo el tesseracto y Thor le paso la mano por el hombro empujándolo suavemente para que empezaran a caminar hacia el castillo. Bajó la mirada de la silueta de la ciudad viendo venir corriendo a Frigga junto con la guardia por el bifröst.

-Thor…-susurra la diosa.

Frigga abraza a Thor pero rápidamente se separa para busca a Loki. Primero con la mirada y una vez localizado, un par de pasos detrás del mayor, con la cabeza agachada, se le acerca para extender su mano, emocionada, a la mandíbula de Loki en una suave caricia. El levantó la mirada pero no la cabeza. Frigga abrió la boca en busca de palabras pero ninguna es digna del momento… Seguidamente se lanza a abrazarle efusivamente; como si no hubiese mañana, como una madre que recupera a un hijo que creía muerto… Y esto era exactamente lo que era.

Loki no cabía en él de la sorpresa pero intenta no demostrarlo ni el dolor físico que le causaba ese abrazo, aun así, como no puede devolver el abrazo por las esposas y el firme abrazo de su madre adoptiva, coge con fuerza su túnica y cierra los ojos un segundo dejándose llevar por el momento.

Frigga separa un poco el abrazo. No tiene palabras… Tan feliz de que este vivo pero a la vez no podía obviar lo que había hecho… Seguidamente miro grave a Thor:

-Thor, Padre de todos está esperándoos en la sala del trono…- con condescendencia miro a Loki y se separo definitivamente para darle la espalda.

Thor volvió a poner su mano a la espalda del moreno para hacerlo avanzar. Los guardias se dispusieron en hilera, tres a cada lado y los escoltaron hacia el palacio.

Todo en silencio. El aire era una extraña, densa y pesada mezcla de exaltación contenida por el retorno del príncipe perdido e inquietud por los rumores que llegaban sobre sus fechorías en Midgard. Cada uno tenia su historia a partir de los rumores y susurros de las malas lenguas y las que no saben callar. Las calles se encontraban casi bacías solo bañadas por los últimos rayos de sol. La gente se refugiaba en casa para cenar y descansar. No sin algunas miradas furtivas y cotillas a escondidas, destinadas a los recién llegados.

En la entrada del castillo el capitán de la guardia los esperaba para guiarlos frente Odin. Atravesaron las grandes puertas y enfilaron los pasillos donde solo se podía escuchar de vez en cuando algún susurro en las sombras.

Entraron en el salón del trono, pero Odin no les esperaba sentado en su trono como era de esperar. No había sido capaz tranquilizarse y su inquietud le había llevado a tomar la decisión de ir el mismo en su búsqueda. El capitán izo una reverencia y anunció la llegada de los príncipes. Los guardias formaron tres a cada lado de la puerta y Frigga, discretamente, se deslizo al lado de la sala junto a las ventanas. Sabiendo que aunque le doliera, Loki debía ser castigado y no debía entrometerse. Odin mira a los ojos a Thor y luego al moreno, quien súbitamente abrumado por sentimientos contradictorios bajo la mirada.

-Bienvenidos, al fin… - se giró para dirigirse a su trono. Los jóvenes permanecieron bajo las escaleras. Thor golpeo tras la rodilla del moreno haciéndole arrodillarse para seguidamente hacer una reverencia.

-Padre…

-Buen trabajo Thor….- Tomo aire y pensó muy bien lo que debía decir: ¿hijo de Odin? ¿Hijo de Laufey? Todo havia empezado por culpa de este "matiz". Si lo reconocía como hijo se sentiría aceptado o insultado… No quería desestabilizarlo mas de lo que ya se le veía de cara el juicio; por lo que decidió tomar la mas neutra, aunque inadecuada, forma.

-¡Loki! ¡Has traído la deshonra a nuestra familia y a Asgard! Has atacado sin motivo alguno a Midgard… Por todo esto serás juzgado ante el consejo. –Miro a sus hijos sobretodo a Loki quien aun llevaba magulladuras gentileza de Hulk. –¡Guardias! Llevadle a los sanadores, a que le chaqueen. Y dadle algo de comer. Por el momento permanecerás en las mazmorras. – golpeo con el cetro el suelo dando, por el momento, finalizado el encuentro con el joven jotun.

Dos de los guardias levantaron al moreno por los brazos y lo arrastraron a donde se encontraban los galenos mientras dos mas los seguían por seguridad.

-Thor… -Dijo cansado, dejando el trono para bajar a la altura del rubio. –¿Que ha sucedido?

-Loki… Él… No es él… atacó a Midgard con ayuda de los chitauris… pero parecía mas… su títere…

-¿Crees que lo hechizaron?

-No… no sé… quizás lo convencieron… él estaba… como desquiciado. Como si solo fuera capaz de recordar lo que le dolía… como si se aferrara a un clavo ardiendo… no sé.. no sé si tiene sentido nada de lo que estoy diciendo… -Añadió confuso.

-Mas de lo que crees…-Thor corto a Odin, continuando su explicación con cara de estar intentando contar lo inexplicable.

-Cuando… En la ultima batalla… Intente hablar con el, hacerle ver que no iba a ninguna parte… y me miro… Con tal cantidad de sentimientos encontrados… fue como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque el orgullo o algo mas le izo continuar… y esa adoración ciega de todos por el tesseracto…

-¿Crees que el tesseracto lo manipulaba?

-Los chitauri… el tesseracto… No se que paso cuando cayo, no sé que paso para unirse a los chitauri… pero si se que volvió demacrado…

-¿Las heridas…?

-No, no las recientes son de Hulk… pero estaba pálido, ha perdido peso y… como dijeron mis compañeros de Midgard no parecía que su mente estuviese… parecía "loco"….

-¿Los Midgardianos no se opusieron a que nosotros lo juzgáramos?

-Creo que les alivió un poco… Para ellos… la magia es una novedad…

-¿Es prudente quitarle la mordaza?

-Mi hermano sigue siendo lengua de plata… quizás exagero… pero tras la batalla…

-Está bien hijo… Quiero que los sanadores también te chaqueen…- Thor hizo una leve reverencia y salio para las salas de curación. Mientras Odin ordeno al capitán de la guardia que una vez Loki hubiese comido, bajo ningún concepto, se le volviera a quitar el bozal.

El hecho de no comer ralentiza la capacidad para curar las heridas del hechicero, pero no resulta mas peligroso para su salud.

Los sanadores tras un rápido chequeo no encontraron heridas de suficiente gravedad como para contradecir el ayuno dictaminado. El moreno tenia importantes contusiones y cuatro costillas y un hombro a medio regenerar… Pero por lo menos en apariencia nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida al alargar su recuperación. Con voz aleccionadora y un tanto hostil el mayor de los sanadores le advirtió que no hiciera estupideces si no es que quería morir por una costilla clavada en el pulmón. Nada de esfuerzos ni meterse en líos con los guardias porque para alegría de muchos la fortuna estaría en su contra. Loki se sentía frustrado con su cuerpo, humillado y ofendido de que incluso un sanador cualquiera pudiera hablarle de aquella forma sin castigo. Seguidamente los guardias lo llevaron casi a rastras a las mazmorras. Para que no tuviera contacto con los demás reos lo metieron a las antiguas; un lugar oscuro, con un tremendo olor a cerrado donde se notaba fácilmente que nadie entraba allí en décadas. Cuando llegaron un par de sirvientas adecentaban minimamente la primera celda y ponían algunas piedras de luz en el pasillo para que el prisionero y los guardias tuvieran un poco de claror. Las chicas salieron rápidamente para dejar el espacio libre. Loki fue empujado hacia dentro para luego estrundorosamente cerrar la puerta.

Tan solo un par de minutos después de instalarlo llego el capitán con un joven guardia que cargaba una bandeja con comida. Era el primer día como guardia para el joven, de hecho era solo un aprendiz, y se le veía nervioso, atolondrado… El capitán se dirigió al cabo de la división.

-¡Cabo!

-¡Si, señor!- afirmo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

-Le presento al nuevo recluta, a partir de ahora estará bajo sus ordenes. –Dijo situando una mano en el hombro del jovencito para avanzarlo un poco.

-Si, señor.

El de mas graduación se giro hacia la celda viendo a Loki, quien admiraba el calabozo sin ningún interés.

-¡Hey!- Alzó la voz para que le atendiera- ¡ve al rincón!

En respuesta este levanta una ceja con desden y levanta las palmas de las manos esposadas andando hacia atrás, hasta el lugar indicado. Si no hubiese llevado el bozal les escupiría como veneno palabras hirientes por su actitud de superioridad hacia él, ¡ÉL! ¡Un príncipe!¡Un REY!

Pero tenia claro que ahora mismo no tenia manera de enfrentarles… Sin poder utilizar la magia, sin sus palabras, con el cuerpo maltrecho… Contra cinco guardias y un niño disfrazado como tal… Puede que fuera orgulloso, pero también inteligente…

El capitán abrió la puerta y entro seguido por el cabo y uno de los guardias. Seguidamente hicieron entrar al menor con la comida hasta dejarla en la mesa. Una vez realizada esta acción lo sacaron para después, con mucha prudencia, el capitán se acerco a Loki.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!¡Nada de movimientos innecesarios! ¡Y como abras la boca sin que sea para comer te mato!- Lentamente le saco el bozal y salieron de la celda.

El moreno se llevo las manos a la mandíbula mientras la movía para desentumecérsela. Seguidamente se sentó en la "cama" y miro los pobres alimentos que le habían traído, sin ningún ademán de tomarlos.

-Tienes 15 minutos para comer. Pasado este tiempo por orden de Odin, Padre de todo, llevaras el bozal hasta el día del juicio.

No tenia ningunas ganas de comer, tan solo quería que todo terminara ya. Dejar de que le importara lo que había a su alrededor, dejar atrás los sentimientos, dejar el pasado, el presente, el futuro… dejar de sentir…. Finalmente su mente dejo de compadecerse por un momento y se centro otra vez en la comida que tenia. Lentamente cogió el panecillo y se sentó mas atrás en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras empezaba a comérselo poco a poco.

Una vez volvieron a taparle la boca el capitán y el cabo se marcharon dejando a uno de los guardias en la puerta del antiguo calabozo y el novato con el otro guardia en frente de la celda de Loki.

El joven no podía dejar de observar al hechicero, quien se había mantenido sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, como si el universo entero fuera ajeno a él. No podía dejar de pensar en como se debería de sentir, en porque lo hizo, y de hecho… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se preguntaba tantas cosas… su mente infantil no terminaba de concebir el echo de que los malos no nacieran siendo malos, de que cualquiera, incluso un príncipe pudiese convertirse en un malo. Y es que allí sentado tampoco le parecía una criatura malvada, peligrosa…. Quizás triste… pero poco mas.

Tras una semana en la sombra, en la oscuridad… sin ninguna visita ni contacto con el exterior… finalmente llego el día del juicio.

**Bien... hace muchiiiiiiisssssiiiiimo que no escribía nada y la verdad es que me encuentro muy oxidada y aún mas en castellano...**

**Los dos primeros capítulos son un poco para ponernos en situación... en el tercero habrá el gran cambio en la vida de Loki...**

**¡Nada, espero que les guste! Un abrazo**


End file.
